


Hey you with the pretty face; welcome to the human race! (Dennis Reynolds X Reader)

by unfortunatelyilovehim (starrybunny)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dennis Reynolds, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Character Development, Control Issues, Dennis Reynolds Confronts Some Shit, Dennis Reynolds Doesn't Understand Feelings, Dennis Reynolds Has Big Feelings, Dennis Reynolds Has Trauma, Dennis Reynolds Has an Eating Disorder, Dennis Reynolds Learns To Drink Respect Women Juice, Dennis Reynolds Needs Therapy, Dennis Reynolds has Commitment Issues, Dennis Reynolds is a Bastard Man, Developing Relationship, Emotional Healing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Female Pronouns for Reader, Femdom, Frank Reynolds Voice: Explicit Consent is BADASS, Hurt/Comfort, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia References, Light Dom/sub, Mental Health Issues, Pegging, Perhaps OOC At Times Because Characters Experience Sustained Emotions, Praise Kink, Relationship Conflict, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut Chapters Will Be Labelled, Some Minor Things Might Contradict Canon Because I Forgot Lol, Submissive Dennis Reynolds, Switch Dennis Reynolds, canon typical language, it's always sunny in philadelphia - Freeform, male lingerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybunny/pseuds/unfortunatelyilovehim
Summary: Dennis Reynolds has his sights set on you, but little does he know you're not so easy to play with. Once the two of you find yourselves entangled together, and you scratch beneath his surface to see things no one else has; Dennis feels his heart is opening, and he's not sure he likes it. Will you and Bastard Man be able to make things work? Or will his massive ego and hatred of vulnerability stop you from saving him? Rated E for Emotional Issues. We got loving, we got angst, we got smut, and hopefully some funny times along the way~
Relationships: Dennis Reynolds/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 69





	1. Dennis Faces The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions and compromising situations - you catch Dennis' interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying tracks: Tainted Love- Soft Cell/I Want You To Want Me - Letter To Cleo

6:55 PM  
On a Wednesday  
Philadelphia PA

“It’s just disgusting, it really is.”

Dennis cracks open another beer and slides it down the bar to Mac. 

Both their gazes fixed with sickened curiosity on the only two customers in the bar: a young couple, furiously and noisily making out.

The sloppy scene seems to have the whole gang captivated. Dennis lets out a hiss of embarrassment, watching as it looks like the dude’s about to—Oh wait, yeah. He has. He’s started sucking on the tip of his partner’s nose.

“Oooh, that’s…upsetting” Dee winces as she takes a swig from her bottle.

“Do you think they realize we’re staring? Surely they gotta know.” Mac muses, “They know, right? You think they’d stop?!”

Frank stares glassy-eyed and slack-jawed. He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

“Ya know, I just can’t look away.”

Charlie grunts in agreement.

Dennis leans forward between the two of them.

“Probably should though… they look about sixteen. Don’t wanna get done for making things weird by creeping on sexually frustrated teenagers.” 

Frank and Charlie jolt, and promptly swivel around their barstools with a synchronised “Yikes!”. 

Dennis’ focus shifts to Mac. 

“Mac, did you even ID these kids?!”

A glazed wash of confusion drifts over Mac’s features.

“Ah—“

The bar’s door bangs and the gang switch their attention to this welcome change of focus. You walk across the floor and shoot the group a lopsided smile, assuming one of these folks is who you wanna talk business with.

“Yo, hi! Can I speak with the owner, please?”

You notice with confusion as your words seem to have injected the group with dread, all of their expressions switching to fear.

“Oh, shit!” Frank launches himself from his stool, grabbing a broom, which he promptly starts waving towards the enamored teenagers. “Get out! Shoo! We got no underage drinkers in here! Nope, nope!”

You watch with bemusement as the couple weakly protest as they’re chased from the bar. Frank and Charlie hitting them with brooms as they go.

“Underage…? Oh! No, no. I don’t care, I’m no one official.”

Charlie clatters his broom to the ground. “You’re not?”

“No!” you lean up against the counter, flashing Dennis and Mac a smile, “I was just swinging by to see if the bar was available to hire?”

Mac quirks and eyebrow at you in confusion. He gives you a quick ocular pat-down – you seem unsuspicious enough, although that could be what you want him to think…No one respectable would wanna hire Paddy’s and he knows it.

“Uh-huh. What it to ya?” he retorts with a jut of his chin. You raise an eyebrow at this instant hostility. Dennis quickly places a hand on the chest of his hot-headed friend and pulls him back.

“Easy buddy, let the pretty lady speak. Yeah, we’re available for hire—“

“For money” Frank chips in.

Dennis suppresses a micro-aggression “Yes, for money. Now, pray tell, Miss…”

“Y/n.”

“Y/n, what’s the occasion? Party of some kind? A girl like you has gotta have a reason for celebrating.”

Dennis curls his lip into a small smirk. Internally you roll your eyes at how suave he thinks he’s being. You’ve met his kind before. 

“Well, I’m actually a local musician, and I’m looking for a concert venue.”

The gang hum in interest. Charlie looks to you, wide-eyed.

“Oh sweet! I’m a musician myself! Y’know, it could be cool to get some of the edgy crowd in, get some rockers in, yeah—!“

Charlie begins furiously playing air guitar next to you – the rest of the gang look at him like he’s stupid.

Charlie comes to a stop “I don’t know why I did that. I don't really play guitar…maybe air piano…?” he tentatively jabs some imaginary keys before shaking his head “Nah…” he turns to you “Do you play air guitar?”

“Uh—“

Dennis laughs and claps a stern hand on Charlie’s shoulder. He gives him a quick, cold glare before beaming widely back to you. “Charlie. He’s such a funny guy. But you’re a musician? That’s great! I’ve fronted bands in my time, it’s nice to meet a kindred spirit.”

Dee snorts a laugh. “Okay, yeah, sure.” Dennis fixes her with an intensely aggressive stare. Dee shrugs it off as she downs her drink.

You decide you’d better get things clear on your end now. These people clearly have some tensions between them; “So! Uh. Are we on the same page? I was thinking payment wise, we could work things out so that you guys could get a cut of the ticket sales?”

“You’re not paying upfront?” Frank protests, “What if you stink? What if no one comes?! Then we get squat!”

You bite your lip in irritation. Money’s been pretty tight recently so even though this place looks cheap, you really can’t afford to pay upfront. “People will come! I promise you. I’m real good.” You hope they’ll believe it, “Plus! You’ll get a lot bunch more sales on me for free with all the extra customers it’d bring in, which, no offense, it looks like you guys need.”

The gang take a look round their empty bar. Frank pouts and nods thoughtfully.

“Girl’s got a point…Guess it’s okay on my end.”

“Well, you’re the guy who pays the bills, so…” he winks at you with a smile, “Y/n, look forward to seeing you in action.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your concert is in full swing and it’s actually pretty sick. You’ve been playing shows for a while now, so you know what it takes to pull off something good. Still, it’s a relief to see how good the turnout’s been. You didn’t want the gang coming after you looking to bust your kneecaps if you weren’t able to turn them a profit.

Speaking of the gang, it looks like they’re having an awesome time. (though, not really doing their jobs…) Charlie is passionately singing along to every song, even though it’s clear he has no idea what any of the words are. Frank seems to have cozied himself amongst a group of Goth girls and looks to be having a fantastic time. Dee and Mac are tearing it up with their weirdass dances, and Dennis…? Dennis, being the scumbag he is, scans the crowd for tonight’s prey. 

A pretty, boobulous, young thing catches his eye. She already seems pretty wasted, so this shouldn't take too long.

The poor girl dances joyously and Dennis clocks that one of her high heels is juuuuuust about to give. Perfect.

Quickly he sharks into the crowd, positioning himself just behind her. As predicted, her heel gives way and the girl tumbles right into Dennis’ arms with a yelp. Bingo.

“Oh my God, are you okay? Thank goodness I caught you!” Dennis smiles as he helps the girl to her feet, keeping an arm snaked around her waist. “Guess you could say you’ve fallen for me, huh?” he chuckles as the girl beams blearily up at him. 

‘Thank you!” She slurs and hooks her arms around Dennis’ neck.

Demonstrate value? Check. Engage physically? He pulls his target into a sloppy, beer tasting kiss. Check.

The girl – who Dennis hadn’t bothered to get the name of – giggles and breaks away. Facing him, she backs further into the crowd, beckoning. Dennis smirks.

“Oh ho? Playing a little game of cat and mouse, are we? I’ll play along. For now.”

Dennis pushes his way through the sea of gyrating bodies, craning to spot where his target has vanished to. He zeroes in on her giving him a flirty wave just a little way away. Dennis chuckles and begins to push forward until Dee, with her flailing dance moves, smashes into him.

Dennis presses a hand to his eye, his momentarily spiraling vision swimming back into focus. He looks around wildly. The girl is gone. “Goddammit, Dee!! Would you watch where your gangly body is flapping?!”

Dee cackles and continues to flounder to the music, “Get over it, biiiiiiiiitch! You just mad because I got the moves!” she sticks up two middle fingers as she weaves her way into the crowd.

In a fruitless attempt to reclaim his self-awarded prize, Dennis stumbles through the crowd a little more until he finds himself at the front of the audience. But she’s nowhere to be found. 

He furrows his brow and sighs. Oh well. Time to start the process again. That’s frustrating.

Skimming the concert-goers in his grabbing radius, Dennis tuts. No one seems to quite meet his aesthetic standards. Even worse, he’s now only a couple of people away from Charlie so he has to listen to him screeching along to… you. For the first time, Dennis properly turns his attention to the stage.

You’re standing there; looking so confident, so cool, voguing and posing along to the music. All lit up by the neon, with your hair falling around your face so pretty, and hey, you’re singing pretty amazingly too.

Dennis allows himself to loosen up and forget his hunt, just for a moment. He bobs his head to the music, still trying to look cool, as he begins to listen to your lyrics.

_Every boyfriend is the one  
Until otherwise proven  
The good are never easy  
The easy never good  
And loving never happens  
Like you think it really should_

_Deception and perfection  
Are wonderful traits  
One will breed love  
The other hate  
You'll find me in the lonely hearts  
Under 'I'm after a brand new start'_

“Oh, huh.” Dennis thinks, accidentally relating to what you’re putting out there. He quickly catches himself spiraling into an introspective thought process and nips it in the bud. None of that thank you.

Still, he keeps on dancing along; looking up at you with a smirk on his lips that just for fun, he hopes will catch your eye. 

Until the moment it does. 

You look down into the crowd and find yourself locking eyes with him, and weirdly, Dennis suddenly feels self-conscious, like he wants to look away.

But here you are, walking pointedly down into the audience, making a beeline towards him. Dennis won’t let you intimidate him, or whatever the hell it is you’re trying to do here. He holds eye contact, though it’s starting to feel alarmingly intimate.

_When everything is life and death  
You may feel like there's nothing left  
Instead of love and trust and laughter  
What you get is happy never after_

You stalk up to him with a sly smile. And what happens next, Dennis doesn’t expect.

Still singing, you grab Dennis by his bottom jaw, hand in his mouth. That’s one way to wipe that cocky grin off his face. Slowly, you walk back onto the stage, dragging him with you. Still holding his gaze.

_But deep down all you want is love  
The pure kind we all dream of_

“Holy shit. Holy shit. Come on Dennis, play along.” Dennis’s thoughts are going a mile a minute. Normally it’s him dealing the bold advances, not the chick, let alone something so public?! Stunned, all he can do is follow your lead.

_But we cannot escape the past  
So you and I will never last_

Finally letting go of his jaw, you only give Dennis a second to think before pushing him backward off the stage to a cheering crowd.

Dennis trips and stumbles, feeling his heart pound hard in his chest. He can only look up at you as you continue your performance as if nothing has happened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With your concert kicking ass, you allow yourself to enjoy the after-party with a self-assured sense of pride. You’re laughing away with Charlie and some of your friends as you watch Frank impress the Goth girls by slamming back shots.

Dennis slides into your field of vision. He’d long since abandoned pursuing any other girl at this party. He’s decided he wants you. That stunt you pulled tonight lit a fire in him and by God, he was going to fan those flames. 

He saunters up to you, ensuring to flaunt all of his best angles. “You put on quite a show tonight.” You raise an eyebrow at him, pausing your conversation. “Mind if I get the leading lady a drink?” Demonstrate value. Got it.

You narrow your eyes slightly, sharing a bemused look between your friends.

“Okay, sure. What you got for me?”

“Well, why don’t we head over to the bar?” Dennis clicks his tongue, and points in the direction he wants to take you.

You laugh, toss your friends a playful shrug, and allow Dennis to lead you along.

Dennis heads behind the bar and begins mixing stuff together. You pull yourself up onto the counter, swinging your legs as you watch him work.

“I ask again: what you got for me?”

“Someone as special as you deserves something…off menu.” He quips, with an air of mysticism.

You throw back your head and laugh. Dennis flinches slightly in surprise.

“God! You’re so corny.” You notice he’s stopped mixing, a lightly offended blush dusting his features, “I appreciate it, do go on.” You wave a hand at him.

Inside Dennis was having a little war. Who do you think you are? Parading him around on stage, mocking his classy, tried and true attempts at wooing you?! But on the other hand, there was something…intriguing about that unpredictable sparkle you held behind your eyes. Besides, Dennis wasn’t going to quit now! Otherwise, he felt like you would win!

“So, Dennis, yeah? Did ya really like my show?” your question snaps him out of his thoughts. “Thanks again for letting me play here.”

Dennis presents his alcoholic concoction to you with a flourish, “You’re kidding, right? You were—“

“Oh my God?!” you cut him off, grabbing his forearm in concern.

Across the room, Frank wretches and chokes as Mac squeezes his midsection in an attempt of the Heimlich. A couple of pumps and Frank spews out the blockage in his windpipe – a shot glass. The Goth girls scatter, disgusted. 

Dennis tuts in disapproval, glaring at the scene.

“Is your friend okay, should we check on him? If he dies, I’m not sure if I’ll get paid...That would be a real pain for me.”

Dennis chuckles at your joke “He’ll walk it off. Though I wouldn’t call him a friend, he’s my…” he trails off. There’s no reason to bog you down with his backstory, it’s not like you’re someone permanent. Dennis remembers what he’s doing in the first place. “Hey, you wanna head somewhere more private?”

You stick a straw in your drink and take a slow sip, mulling over his question.

“You got something in mind?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dennis leads you into the back room, shutting the door behind the two of you. Finally! Things were escalating! 

Straight away, he leans to press a kiss to your lips and start working his magic, an arm either side of your head, caging you by the wall. He closes his eyes and—

You shove his chin back. 

In his astonishment, he frees you up from your trapped position and you waste no time pushing him to the floor, quickly straddling him. You smile lopsidedly down at him, a glint in your eye.

Once again, you’ve hit Dennis with the unexpected. But he can’t say he hates it. Placing his hands on your hips, he runs his tongue along his teeth. “Eager, are we? I don’t blame you.”

You lean in close. Again, Dennis’ eyelids flutter shut, pursing his lips as he prepares for the fun to begin. But nothing.

Okay, now Dennis is a little annoyed. He opens his eyes and is met with yours, looking into him very deeply, a solemn expression on your face.

Uncertain, Dennis waits to see what your next move is. 

You open your mouth, speaking in a low and measured tone; “Dennis, what do you want?”

Dennis opens his mouth then shuts it again. This feels like a trick, and at this point, he’s really not sure if he’s in the mood to play your games. 

You’re still looking at him as if he’s holding some deep, unseen purpose. 

It confuses him. 

But now, thanks to the long pause he's left, the atmosphere surrounding the two of you feels like it’s shifted into something new, special, intimate; so he figures he should try and say SOMETHING at least, to stop your eyes from soul searching him.

“You?”

Your face breaks into a grin and Dennis prays he’s given you what you wanted so the two of you can finally get things on.

You crush your lips against his, pulling him sharply up by his shirt. Dennis whines into your mouth at the suddenness of the kiss and bites your lip without meaning to. His hands grasping desperately at your clothes. He feels your lips curl upwards into a sly smirk that he immediately tries to kiss off, but you just don’t yield.

And then, as quickly as you started it, you pull away. Dumping him back to the ground with shiny red lips, and a face flushed with breathlessness.

He looks to you with wild eyes. “What’re you doing? Come back baby, don’t be – don’t be scared!”

Instead, you pull yourself up. Leaving Dennis panting on the floorboards. He scrabbles up to a sitting position in confusion as you walk over to the computer desk and scribble something down on a piece of paper.

Then, you step over Dennis’s legs and head for the door. Dennis makes a grab for you.

“Wait. What are you—What’s going on? What?!”

You wave cheerily, opening the door to re-join the party.

“Catch you later!”

Dennis scrambles to his feet.

“No. No. This isn’t cute. No, no, no! You’re—you’re walking out on me? ME?!”

You’re already gone.

Dennis curses himself and heads to the desk to see what you’ve left for him.

On the desk’s notepad, you’ve written your number alongside a note reading: “You’re cute, but you gotta put in the hours! Don’t be mad!”

Dennis groans.

What a tease.


	2. Dennis Reynolds: Sensual Texter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying track: Lonely Hearts Club- MARINA/Francis Forever - Mitski

10:31 AM  
On a Sunday  
Philadelphia PA

Dennis drums his fingers rhythmically on the bar’s countertop. His brows furrowed in thought, tuning out whatever dumb argument Charlie and Dee were having.

“C’mon, Dee. He wasn’t—“

“He was into me! Why are you so obsessed with denying it? I don’t get it.” 

“Oh, so the truth--?! Is the truth a joke to you?! When you lie to me to bump up your bang count, you’re also lying to your country and that’s a crime I think.”

“I’m not lying! Mac—“

Dee clicks for Mac, who winces and turns; reluctantly involving himself. 

“Yeah?”

“Mac, the concert last night, you saw it right? Me and that big, handsome, buff dude with the eyeliner getting it onnnn?”

Dee gyrates her hips and sticks out her tongue with a grin. Mac regards her with disinterest.

“Uh…No.” Dee’s face falls as Charlie points at her and cackles with glee. “I did see Dennis head into the back room with Y/n though, what happened with that, dude?”

At Mac’s mention of your name, Dennis straightens up, flustered.

“Hm? The, uh--?” Shit. He sees the eager look in the gang’s eyes; they’re expecting a juicy bang story. He can’t reveal he’s failed in conquest, what would that do to the group’s hierarchy?! 

Dennis stammers and stalls for thought, “Ah, no. Me and Y/n? No. Sure, she was plenty cute, but ah—I set my sights on, uh, bigger prizes” he gabbles disjointedly, resting his chin in his hands. “You must be mistaken, Mac.”

At this rebuttal, Mac returns to his drink, sullen. But Charlie doesn’t seem satisfied….He narrows his eyes; looks like both of the Reynold’s twins are lying about last night, and Charlie’s got a nose for sniffing out the truth.

“Then why’d you start D.E.N.N.I.S.-ing her then?”

“What? I didn’t—“ Dennis scoffs awkwardly, “I didn’t start D.E.N.N.I.S.-ing her?! What do you mean?”

“At the after party. You went to make her a fancy drink or some bullshit. That’s ‘D’, right?”

“No, I’m Dee?”

Without taking his eyes off Dennis, Charlie stabs a finger towards Dee, “BAD JOKE!!” with Dee silenced, Charlie begins his advance, “You know what I’m talking about you randy bitch. ‘D’, demonstrate value. Am I wrong?”

“Come on, that’s— ‘randy bitch’?! That’s incredulous, Charlie. You’re being incredulous. I was just--- Uh--”

Dennis squirms in uncomfortable silence and his words fail. Something about Charlie’s tone was getting under his skin and screwing with his thought process. Or maybe there was something else on his mind that was making his head swim and his heart pound…

Watching Dennis’ face fall, Mac jumps excitedly, “Oh shit, I knew what I saw!! Demonstrating value, dude! That was totally demonstrating value!” Mac’s excitement shifts to confusion, “ I don’t get it. Why try to hide it then? Y/n was SWEET! I mean it was practically HER NIGHT last night. Banging her would be like banging the prom Queen.”

Dennis opens and shuts his mouth. This is embarrassing…Goddammit, why won’t the words come?!

“…Oh, but you didn’t actually bang her, did you?” Dee’s face lights up with evil delight as she observes Dennis’ floundering. 

Dennis clasps a hand to his chest in offence, “No! I—Well, I—“ he blushes indignantly before anger clouds over him, “You dare question my sexual prowess?! May I remind you, Dee, you look like a sickly Victorian orphan and you DEFINITELY didn’t get with guyliner last night.” 

Dee doesn’t seem to care, “That’s why you’ve been all broody this morning! You couldn’t score with her!” she mimes rubbing away tears, “Poor baby…couldn’t get laid. How sad.”

Before Dennis can commit an act of violence, Frank trundles through the door. He hums cheerily, plopping down on a barstool between Charlie and Mac. He notes Dennis’ stormy expression.

“Yeesh, who pissed in his mouth?” he chuckles, not waiting for a response, “I don’t know about you clowns, but last night was excellent. Yes, it was very nice.” Frank giggles smugly. “We gotta book that broad again because the crowd she brings along with her?” he whistles in appreciation. “Anyone got her number?”

The gang mutter amongst themselves. Dee laughs.

“I dunno, ask Dennis!!”

Dennis feels a quiet wash of realization come over him as he takes in the fact that he’s most likely going to see you again. He’s not quite sure how he feels about that.

“Yeah. Yeah, actually I do.”

“Wait, really?!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dennis paces his apartment, phone clutched tight in his hand. Mac follows him back and forth with his eyes.

“You’re really this worked up about a phone call? Den, c’mon. That’s not like you.”

“I’m not worked up!!” Dennis blurts out, “I’m just—“ he stops pacing. “This woman threw off the D.E.N.N.I.S. system and thusly…perhaps I’ve been thrown a LITTLE off kilter. I just need to right that wrong and balance will be restored.”

Mac nods, sagely. “Oh, so you think if you bang her that’ll stop you acting all stammery.”

Dennis’ expression sours. “Mac, please. Don’t go prescribing some deeper reading to this. But yes. Obviously I need to bang her. But I also need to be smart. My usual tactics failed to produce the desired result so—“

“So that’s why you’re nervous about calling her.”

“NO! You think I’m nervous?! Bitch, I’ll call her now!” Dennis smashes dial. 

Instantly his confidence starts to drain. Mac watches, fascinated as Dennis hangs up.

“Everything cool?” Mac quirks an eyebrow. Dennis huffs.

“Texting. I’m contacting Y/n over a work matter.” he calls over his shoulder as he marches into room, kicking the door shut behind him. “Much more professional to text. Trust me!”

Mac shakes his head with amusement.

“This is fucking weird.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You’ve just come home after a long shift at your day job and crash facedown into the welcoming embrace of your sofa. Working all day after a concert last night? Not fun. You’ve been so wacked, you’ve barely had a second to check your phone.

Lazily, you roll over and fish around in your bag for it. Your eyes widen with surprise as you’re met with a wall of new notifications from an unknown number.

_Y/n, it’s Dennis. I’m sure u been awaiting my message._

_I know u remember me, but just in case: the charming guy w/ sculpted features from Paddy’s._

You smile as you skim over the string of accompanying emojis; a flexing muscle, the flame emoji, the sunglasses emoji, and… Huh, a whole string on eggplants…

_The messages continue:_

_LOL._

_Hello?_

_Anyway, the guys made me msg u, want 2 kno if u want to sing again?_

_4 money._

_At Paddys._

_?_

_Y/n?_

_It’s only natural 2 feel intimidated by me. Dw, I don’t bite._

_Unless u want?_

Aaaaaaand another bout of eggplants and winking emojis.

As you scroll through, bemused, you notice Dennis is still typing. 

_Y/n?_

_Ur embarrassed 2 reply. I get that. No worries tho – I’ll keep it professional._

_Helloooooooo?_

_Are these sending? U wouldn’t b ignoring me._

_Y/n?_

_Is this Y/n’s number?_

_Y/n?_

You roll your eyes and reply. 

_Cool to hear from you. Would love to sing for you again. ;)_

Back in his bedroom, Dennis feels a jolt run through him at your response. 

It was pissing him off that you hadn’t instantly replied back to him, no one leaves the Golden God waiting! But now that you had responded, he was feeling an odd sort of panic bubbling inside him. Sort of self conscious, at a loss as to what to say next. 

For some reason he felt the need to impress you, maybe make you laugh, make you think he was clever and cool. He knew just what to send.

Your phone buzzes once more. You check it. A thumbs up emoji.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You practically skip down the street to Paddy’s to sign your new contract. You’d been able to convince Dennis to agree upon setting up fortnightly gigs. Steady work meant steady MONEY so you were over the moon.

Plus, texting with Dennis over these past few days had been…entertaining. 

He was constantly trying to give the impression that he had much better things to do than deal with you; and yet when you coyly offered to discuss business with Frank, or hell, ANYONE else at the bar, he wouldn’t have it. 

You had a sneaking suspicion that even though he was trying to hide it, underneath all that pride you clearly made him flustered. Which, if true, was pretty fun information.

Dennis sure was pretty. Pretty full of himself. Pretty stupid. But…yeah, he had a pretty face too. Undeniably, you were curious to get to know him a little better; just well enough to see what made this crazy man tick.

You ponder this thought as you push open Paddy’s door, where you’re greeted by what seemed to be the gang in the midst of a war.

Red. Everywhere.

Frank screams on the floor, clutching at the messy red pulp on the front of his shirt. Charlie tries to nurse him as he wails.

“SHE GOT ME!! SHE GOT ME!!”

Dee stands above him, a wild look in her eyes, holding aloft…a punnet of strawberries? The rest of the gang have her surrounded.

“Stay back you savages! Don’t make me do something crazy!”

Mac raises a hand, attempting to deescalate.

“Dee. Calm down. Give us the strawberries.”

“No way. I bought the punnet. It’s MY punnet!”

Dennis tuts. “Since when do you buy punnets of strawberries? Who does that?”

“Maybe I just wanted to feel like a cute little forest girl or something!”

“What the crap are you talking about?!”

Mac, once again tries to soothe the Reynolds twins.

“Punnets are made for sharing! Why don’t we all—“

Dennis snaps, “Punnet isn’t even a real word! It’s been said too many times! I’m putting a lockdown on the word punnet!”

Dee snaps back, “I’ll say whatever I want and eat whatever damn fruit I please! Punnet, punnet, punnet—“

Charlie sprigs up from Frank’s side and snatches the fruit. He slams the strawberries to the ground, splattering them. 

“NOW THERE IS NO PUNNET!!!”

The gang look to the messy heap in disillusionment. In this war there were no winners.

Their sorry silence is broken as Dennis chuckles, 

“Ah, I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Charlie.”

He holds aloft one lone strawberry. Dee gasps in horror.

“Sorry Dee, looks like the role of cute little forest girl goes to me.”

He dangles it over his open mouth, ready to consume his victory, when he spots you out of the corner of his eye.

Dennis freezes. The gang turn to see what’s caught his attention.

You give them all a little awkward wave.

“Uh. Heya folks. Sorry to interrupt your—uh—whatever the hell this is.”

Dennis flashes you his winning smile. “Be with you in just a second!” 

He beckons the gang into a huddle that he hopes looks subtle but really doesn’t, he hisses “Alright, I need some alone time here so I can start laying the groundwork, if you—“

“Groundwork?!” Frank questions, “Don’t she just gotta write her name on the paper and then we’re guaranteed crowds of indie chicks for no extra leg work?”

“No, Dennis means he wants space to play Casanova.” Mac adds helpfully. Dennis glares at him.

“Oh riiiiiight. Your ego got hurt because she didn’t sleep with you last time? Oh boo hoo.” Dee pouts. “Now give me my strawberry you piece of shit!”

She lunges for Dennis but he swiftly steps back. “Dee, you’re a grown woman crying over a strawberry. The very name of the fruit sounds childish. Honestly, get over yourself.”

“Get over myself? GET OVER MY—“

Mac ushers the rest of the gang into the back room, flashing Dennis an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Dennis pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales deeply before turning back to you with a smile.

“Y/n! Hi. Great to see you. Looking lovely, I must say! Forgive me, where were we? What can I do for you?”

You bite back your laughter, this guy sure ain’t slick. You’d heard every word.

“I believe you invited me here to sign my contract?” You raise an eyebrow.

“Ah. Right. Yes. You’re very sharp.” Dennis fumbles to find the documents in question. He leans down to look under the bar.

You rap on the bar surface, “Hey—“ Dennis jumps and knocks his head with a yelp. A couple of bottles, shaken from their position, smash down around him. You skirt round the bar to check if he’s alright. “Oh shit, sorry! I didn’t mean—You hurt yourself?”

Squatting down next to him, you take his head your hands, examining for bumps. Dennis finds himself leaning into your touch for a moment, letting his eyelids flutter shut for just a second before pulling back and straightening himself up.

“Absolutely peachy. A tough guy like me learns how to cope with the odd little bump!” he clenches his teeth together in a slightly strained smile. His head hurts. A lot.

You eye him, unconvinced, “…Glad to hear it. Well, I just wanted to ask if perhaps that was what we’re looking for?” 

You point demurely towards the back room. Dennis turns to see Mac’s arm sticking out the door, pinning the contract to the wall with the flat of his hand.

Dennis processes this, trying to keep his anger in check. So far, this has not been the debonair impression he intended to present.

“Haha, would ya look at that! I’ll just… grab that for you.”

As he storms towards Mac’s protruding appendage, leaving you sitting at the bar, Dennis’ thoughts chew over your last few days of conversation.

Initially he thought he tried to play it cool and hard to get. Brushing you off, insinuating he had better things to do than eagerly await your next message in anticipation. To his irritation, hard to get shifted to making him feel hard to want as you never bought into any of his games.

Juxtapositionally, on the flipside of things, any flirtatious advance he’d set up you’d managed to knock right back at him. He wasn’t proud to admit the number of times your witty responses made him blush. 

Dennis was hoped things would be a lot easier in person, but here he was smashing his brains out and being cockblocked by Mac’s ridiculousness.

Snatching the papers from the hand in question – and giving it a violent smack – Dennis saunters back to you with a haughty look.

“And here we—ACK!—“

His momentary confidence evaporates as he skids on the crushed pile of strawberries left on the floor. You leap to steady him as he squeals towards the ground, catching him just in time. 

“Easy there, cowboy.” You look up into his eyes, his brows knitted together in irritation as you quirk a smile. “You always this clumsy? Or is today a special occasion?”

As Dennis pushes back from your supportive hold, he feels hot anger flush his cheeks. He thrusts the paper in your face.

“Haha. Here. There’s your damn contract.”

You take them with a nod and busy yourself with signing. Dennis leans up on the counter next to you.

“What’s with the strawberry anyway?” you question as you skim the fine print.

“Hm? Oh. Just Dee trying to find a dumb gimmick. It got outta hand and—“

“No, I mean yours!” You point your pen to Dennis’ hand. He looks down, noticing he’d been keeping the fruit safe all this time.

“Oh. Didn’t realise I hadn’t eaten that fella. Funny. I just took it from her. I don’t really want it--it’s a power thing. The hierarchy in this bar is very complicated. I assure you, I predominantly partake in much more masculine foodstuffs. Actually, at the moment I’m striving to keep the old bod trim, so snacking is generally a no-no--“

You’d finished up with the contract so you take the moment to lean back and watch Dennis talk, gesticulating as he speaks. As he does so, a dumb idea shimmers in your mind. You pluck the strawberry from his grasp. Dennis stops in his tracks. That strawberry was more than just a mere pathetic fruit. It represented power, he’d just told you that!?

He stumbles for his words “I—“

“Well, if you don't want it...Shame for it to go to waste, right?”

He can’t argue with that. "I-- I guess not. Go ahead." You pop the berry into your mouth, chewing it with a smirk as Dennis watches you, processing. 

From the back room, the gang watch with a quiet gasp. They can’t believe what they’re seeing.

With your wide, innocent eyes, Dennis scrambles to pin your motives down; but it looks like you’re already getting up to go.

“Well, guess I’m all done here. See you around, and thanks again!” You wave cheerily to the back room “Bye guys!”

“Wait! Don’t you—Don’t you wanna hang out? For a lil bit?” Dennis almost pleads. ‘Hang out?’ he curses, what is he? A sixth grader?

You turn back, “Honestly, I’d love to stick around. Someone’s gotta save you from all those little accidents you seem to keep having today.”

“Well great, how ‘bout I pour you a drink and—“

“How ‘bout you call me for once?" You shoot back, "I’m afraid I’ve already got places to be, but you phone me up later? Let me know you made it through the day in one piece.”

You playfully nudge him and Dennis mimes great pain. He finds himself laughing along with you.

“Yeah! For sure. I will definitely do that.” Dennis internally winces. Shit. Does he really have to call you? But before he can take the words back, you’re already leaving.

As you stride out the door, the gang collapse out the back room.

Frank stares Dennis up and down in disbelief. “Holy shit. She sure knows how to play you!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That evening, Dennis once again finds himself pacing his apartment. Once again, Mac watches, perplexed.

“Look, just call her or don’t, man. You’re thinking WAY too hard about this.”

“I’M NOT!” Dennis contains himself, “I’m not…overthinking anything. It's not a big deal. This is just…another game that I need to win. But I gotta figure out what rules she’s playing by, then I can beat her and this can all go back to normal.”

“Enough with the sporting metaphors, I wanna go to bed.”

Mac slumps off to his room, leaving Dennis alone with his phone.

He looks down at it, that increasingly familiar pit of dread growing in his stomach.

“Just…just confront her. Come on Dennis. Don’t let her push your feelings around.”

He hits call.

After a couple of excruciatingly long rings, in which Dennis begins to regret it all, your voice calls down the line.

“Dennis?”

“Y/n! Hey. Enjoying your evening?”

Your laugh peals down the phone and for some reason Dennis finds himself smiling.

“Dennis it’s nearly midnight, it hardly qualifies as evening!”

“Not if you’re running on Dennis time.” he quips, eliciting another laugh.

“You’re so lame” you joke, “But thank you for calling, it’s cool to hear from you. How was the rest of your day?”

“Yeah, same old, same old.” Dennis takes a moment. “Y/n?”

“Uh-huh?”

“There was, uh. Well..." he grits his teeth and takes the plunge, "D’ya mind if we talk about your last concert? The other night?”

“Right…I feel like you’re building to something, your voice has gone all serious.” You groan, “You’re not canceling my contract already, are you? Because I’m not gonna lie, I really need the money and—“

“No! No. I wanted to specifically discuss...you.”

“Mhmm?”

“And me?”

Dennis takes a deep breath as he swallows his pride. Hating himself for feeling like some 13 year old confessing a crush.

“And that kiss.”

“Yeah…?”

“Yeah? Is that all you have to say?! Did it mean anything? Because honestly, I have found your behaviour VERY confusing and—“

“Did you mean it when you said you wanted me?”

Dennis practically bursts.

“YES!”

“Do you still mean it now?”

Dennis freezes. Alone in the middle of his apartment. He takes in your heavy tone, the same one you used on him that other night. He finds his answer tumbling from his lips before he can catch them.

“Yes. Yeah. I do.”

“Wanna come over?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole strawberry thing is so dumb....im sorry... but the next chapter is *A BANG CHAPTER* woop woop


	3. Dennis Plays It Nice [SMUT CHAPTER]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary?? Uh...you bang Dennis.
> 
> You ain't gonna get all the tagged stuff just yet tho, some of that we're saving for future bangs in the story ooooh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying tracks: I Think We're Alone Now - Tiffany/Hungry Eyes - Eric Carmen

12:35 AM  
On A Thursday  
Philadelphia PA

Dennis shifts his weight from foot to foot outside your apartment door. 

It’s late, and normally he far prefers to bring potential bangs to his place (where he has his cameras and his tools), than make the trip to theirs, but here he was. 

Once again, he runs over his game plan- going through all the usual motions he planned to take you through- before he stops and tutts to himself. 

You’re unpredictable...so he has to predict that.

Dennis is oddly impressed you’ve managed to keep his interest for so long. Perhaps it’s been the whole thrill of the chase, but he can’t help but notice the telltale flutter in his stomach…and he really can’t deny how fast he drove over as soon as he got your message.

He shakes his inhibitions out of his head and knocks on your front door.

...Maybe if you bang you’ll stop taking up so much space in his thoughts. 

You open the door and smile up at him, dressed in an oversized t-shirt for pyjamas. Dennis looks down at you stiffly, his eyes flick to your bare legs.

“Hi.” You beam up at him, leaning casually on your doorframe.

“Hi.” Dennis coughs. “You look... Yeah, you’re looking nice.”

“Mhmm. I really dolled up fancy for the occasion.” You tease, spreading your arms out wide in a pose. Dennis glances down at his buttoned shirt and slacks.

“Well, I gotta admit, I feel a little overdressed.”

You laugh as you shake your head.

“Oh, you’re laughing?” Dennis retorts, “It’s not like I could’ve driven here in MY pyjamas, now that would just be–mph?!”

You roll your eyes and cut him off, swiftly pressing your lips against his.

The kiss is soft. And, after the initial surprise, Dennis leans in to gently lay a hand on your waist. 

You walk your fingers upwards to lock behind his neck, biting lightly at Dennis’ bottom lip, causing him to sigh as you pull away.

You chuckle as you watch Dennis’ eyes flutter open. His mouth hangs open wordlessly.

“Y’know you can be kinda cute when you shut up and stop being so sarcastic all the time.” you lead him into your apartment, hands still interlocked behind his neck.

“Don’t get used to it.” Dennis grouses, the door closing behind him.

“Oh? I think I could help you make a habit of it actually.” 

You bring your lips to his once more, but this time Dennis is ready; he returns your kiss with force.

You hum contently against his determined kiss as the two of you collapse back onto your sofa.

“Wait a moment, wait a moment—“ You pull apart for breath, in that moment you stop to smile, so gentle and inviting. 

“Wow.” You breathe, pushing his hair back from his face. “You have a real nice face underneath all that ego.” the mischief vanishes from your eyes as your voice quietens. “You know, be careful…because I could end up really liking you.”

Dennis gazes down at you, his mouth turning dry as he takes you in.

A tender moment; something, Dennis acknowledged, that he rarely experienced. 

“Y/n, I—“

He felt the urge to return your sincerity. Let you know how he could tell there was something about you, though he didn't know why.

It had never really been what he was after before, but perhaps getting intimate could sometimes involve getting…intimate? 

He rolls the thought around for a moment, still gazing all over you. 

You sure were easy on the eyes, but that wasn’t all that drew him to you and he knew it…

No. No he was here for one thing. He knew what he came here to do.

Dennis growls and digs his nails into your sides.

“This whole time you’ve been such a Goddamn tease.”

You huff out a laugh and bat a hand against his chest.

“Oh really? Is that what you think I am?”

You shimmy up to straddle him, rolling your hips against his crotch. You smirk, feeling his growing arousal.

“Think I’m a tease?”

Dennis groans lowly, the sound vibrates through his chest. 

You spatter a trail of kisses along his neck, when you bite down hard he throws his head back with a loud hiss.

“God—“

You still for a moment, cupping a hand to his cheek.

“Hey, are you…definitely cool with this? If we go further?” Your brows furrow a little in concern.

Dennis practically chokes, “Yes. Yes, absolutely, WHERE is your bedroom?!”

Your concern melts away as you tangle your fingers into Dennis’ hair, dragging him to stand.

You know you’d been playing around with Dennis all this time. 

You relished in sidestepping all the obvious pickup lines he’d message you, just because you knew it would drive him crazy. You knew his type. And you knew if it wasn’t you messing him around, he’d certainly be messing around with you.

You couldn’t lie to yourself though; you were worried that once you’d finally given Dennis what he wanted, he might not give a damn about you anymore. 

And that…would hurt. 

The guy could really make you laugh; but what’s more, you could sense something in him, something beneath that false bravado and—

Your thoughts muddy as Dennis presses an open-mouthed kiss to your collarbone. 

Both of your pent up frustrations that had been building over the days towards each other were finally being given an out.

Stumbling through your bedroom door, you land back on your mattress, Dennis following suit. 

He smushes kisses against you fervently, determined to leave his mark. His teeth nipping your skin, while your fingers trace over his chest.

This is what Dennis understood. This was the control he was after. Finally, he--

You hook a leg around him and roll Dennis over, straddling his waist once more. 

Dennis stares up in panting confusing, heavy desire clouding his eyes. You can’t help but giggle.

“Having fun?” You press your thighs together, squeezing Dennis underneath you. His breath hitches.

“What—Uh—Wouldn’t you--? Yeah—I—Come down here?” he whines. “Lemme give you what you want.”

You roll your eyes. “Gee, you’re in a real hurry.” You lean around, slowly stroking your palm along his leg.

A soft whimper escapes his mouth as you grip his thigh tight, “Well, maybe if you weren’t such a perplexing woman, I wouldn’t be–mmph!!”

You spring down, shutting him up again with a kiss. 

Dennis sighs appreciatively as you snake your hands under his shirt, smoothing along his chest.

“This old thing is getting in the way. Do you mind?” You mumble against his skin, tugging at the shirt fabric. 

Dennis grunts and shakes his head. You hastily undo his buttons.

You kiss his pale, bare chest, mouth trailing down his torso as he groans.

You look up to him with your kind eyes, “God, you really are a pretty boy...”

“You’re…you’re beautiful…” He sighs, immediately tensing up once the words left his lips. 

He doesn’t know why he admitted that. Something about the earnestness in your voice that coaxed out his own emotions.

You hit him with another dizzying kiss, cupping his face as you smooth his cheeks. Dennis cradles his arms around you, pulling you close.

When the two of you break apart, you trace Dennis’ lower lip with your thumb, speaking lowly.

“Now, I’m gonna tie your hands to the bed.”

Dennis blinks. 

Ohhh. 

Dennis liked to be bound on occasion, but on the whole, he really preferred to be the one in control. 

Sex to him was a means of asserting power; in recent years that was the main thing he got from it. Could he really feel that same satisfaction if you were dominating him?

Your serious façade drops and you giggle shyly, “Would that be okay?”

Dennis runs a hand through your hair, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips in contemplation.

He’d put in all the hours to get to this moment; he may as well see what you had in store for him.

Dennis quirks a smile, “Whatever you have in mind. Just didn’t take you for that kinda gal.”

"Oh? And what kind of gal DID you take me for?" You teasingly question. "We hardly know each other. I could be a real freak."

"Well huh...I guess that's not entirely wrong." Dennis chuckles, "Guess I'm about to find out."

An eager spark flashes in your eyes, “Okay, okay. Hands up.”

Dennis obliges as you fasten his wrists to the bedframe with his shirt.

You yank on these makeshift binds as you stare at Dennis’ flushed body beneath you. 

His breaths are shallow and slow, almost animalistic, his pupils are blown wide in anticipation.

Recollecting himself, Dennis quickly adopts a look of disinterest. “You know a man like me could break free of such bonds.” he raises an eyebrow. “Easily.”

“Okay then.” You dare, a haughty look in your eye, “Do it.”

Dennis holds your gaze for a moment, before huffing and turning away with a blush.

“Wouldn’t want to spoil your fun.”

He shifts as you undo his belt, sliding his pants down. 

Dennis swallows thickly at that glint in your eye.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll be sure to treat you nice.” You trace a finger up Dennis’ now exposed leg, enjoying the way it made him shiver. “Nice enough, anyway...Maybe I won't let you come until I say so.” You wink.

Dennis splutters, “I’ll come whenever I Goddamn want! I—“ his words are replaced by a sharp intake of breath as your hand begins to stroke his hardened dick through his underwear, your hands gripping the hot skin.

He sighs deeply, feeling you palm against him. You lean to whisper in Dennis’ ear, pumping him gently as you do so. “You look amazing.” 

Dennis can’t help but tug at his binds as he watches you slowly pull down his underwear.

His body trembles with desire beneath you, now completely bare. 

"You like what you see?" He asks, the wobble in his voice giving off a far less suave and confident than he intended.

You drink him in with shiny eyes, carefully running your palms up and down the inside of his thighs. The anticipation and uncertainty were driving Dennis crazy.

“God, woman! Taking your time!”

"Hey." You breathe, silencing him, "Give me a moment to adore you."

_God_ , there was that sincere voice again. Dennis' hips twitch involuntarily at your praise.

He calms slightly, need heavy in his eyes, “Please, I want to—Let’s get this going—Please.”

"Let's get this going?" Your easy smile twists into a smirk as you begin to lean down, "I can do that."

Dennis can only watch you finally run your tongue along the underside of his dick, teasing the sensitive skin with your teeth. 

He lets out a series of stuttering gasps as you slowly sink your mouth up and down around his length. 

"Y/n--" He groans and pulls against his restraints. "That's it--That's it--Faster--?"

But hearing him whine only encourages you to savor the moment just a little while longer. 

You continue your movements at a slow and measured pace, thriving off his cries of frustration. 

Something in the back of your mind found it curious that Dennis seemed to view sex as something to speedrun, but you shelved that thought for later, focusing on Dennis bucking up towards your touch.

Gradually picking up the pace, Dennis grunts and begins to flush. 

You feel his dick twitch as a sign of what was building and you pull away; kissing his thighs messily a couple of times, before rubbing the precum from your lips with the back of your hand.

Dennis' blissed-out, closed eyes snap open in frustration.

“Excuse me–?!”

“Sorry baby, not yet.” You chime, crawling up his body. Dennis' irritation melts away as you whisper against his lips "You're too pretty to be rushed, Den." 

"I--" This was NOT how Dennis was used to being spoken to. Normally his dirtytalk was much more...dirty. And taking things slow? In recent years sex had been a way to just get off. But he feels you stroke your palm across his chest and the warmth of your body against his, and it's really unlike anything he's felt in a long long time. It's...nice.

"I guess I can keep playing along...You--You seem to know what you're doing." He pouts at you with heavy-lidded eyes and you can only smile.

You deliberately press kisses all over his face, his forehead, his cheeks, eyelids, jaw, and last but not least, Dennis sighs as you press your lips to his, threading your hands through his hair. "Please, lemme treat you good--"

"You think I'm good?" The question tumbles out before Dennis can catch it and boy does he hate how needy it sounds.

He notices a flicker in your eyes as you register the question.

You smile, positioning yourself over his aroused cock.

"I think you're something special."

In that instant, you slide down onto Dennis' dick and he groans loudly, desperate for the release he'd constantly been denied.

He can only look up to you in awe. 

You move your hips rhythmically, wrapping around his length, deeper and deeper. Dennis bucks off the bed, craving to feel as much of you around him as he can.

"Fucking shit, Y/n!" There's no aggression in his cry, only hoarse arousal as he feels the heat in his cock swell.

You keep up the pace, enjoying hearing Dennis' breathy whines kick up an octave.

“Sounds like you're enjoying yourself? Feeling closer?” You feel your stomach flutter as Dennis gasps beneath you, wrists straining against his binds.

“Please! Let me!--Goddammit! Yes! Fucking hell!”

“Let’s see what we can do about that then.” you bend over him towards the headboard. 

You easily undo the knots, and Dennis' hands automatically spring to your waist, gripping tight. 

He crushes his lips hungrily against yours. "Thank you--Thank you--Please--Thank you, fuck!" he begs and mumbles into your mouth.

You sink down deep onto him and Dennis' nails dig in tightly to your sides. You hiss, feeling him inside you, stretching you out.

"Dennis, God, you feel so--"

It's all too much. 

Dennis lets out a guttural groan, coming hard.

The two of you still for a moment. Dennis' entire body stiffens, hands welded to your sides.

“Was that--?” 

“Don't.” Dennis angrily pants, his eyes squeezed shut, "Don't say anything." 

You kiss along his neck, curious to see if he was willing to carry things on despite his...early finish. 

You didn't mind, though it was certainly unexpected, but you knew it would kill the mood entirely if Dennis' pride was hurt.

Bringing your hands to hold his face to yours, you gently test the waters with a roll of your hips.

Dennis' eyes open and you feel him grow hard within an instant. 

"Y/n, SHIT! You feel-- You're so--"

He bites down on your neck to muffle his words as you begin to ride him once more. 

He makes use of his now free hands and slips them underneath your pyjama shirt, tracing shapes onto your skin before throwing off your shirt entirely.

Watching him sweat and tremble under you, you lean against him, pressing your naked chest against his.

Dennis pulls your lips against his with ferocity, sloppily clashing his teeth against yours as he thrusts into you.

"Dennis! Keep going, God--!" You're throbbing with arousal as Dennis grunts and pants.

He pulls himself up, leaving you riding him in a seated position. Your fingers tangle in his hair as you sigh in satisfaction.

"Tell me I'm good, tell me I'm good." Dennis finds himself mindlessly mumbling into your skin. 

You barely process his plea as with a snap of his hips, Dennis hits your g-spot.

You moan lowly, raking your nails into Dennis' shoulders. The two of you hot and full of need.

“Oh my God, you're-- you're just--” You groan and throw your head back, your speed and roughness increasing.

Dennis keeps his face buried into your neck, repeating his mantra, "Tell me I'm good, tell me I'm good." He doesn't even realise he's saying it.

The quiet drone breaks through your fog of pleasure and you shake your head of your haze - keying into what it is Dennis has been repeating.

Without even thinking, you grip his jaw and hold him tight; looking dead into his eyes. Into his soul.

"Dennis, Dennis, baby." You pant, your lips red and shiny and your pupils blown wide, "You're SO good. I think you're so, so good, baby."

Dennis chokes.

He tries to find his words but all that comes out is:

“Please…” 

His voice is small. 

Pleading. 

And that’s all it takes.

You let out an animalistic groan as you come around his throbbing cock. Your walls clenching tightly around him as you ride out your orgasm. Dennis hisses as his hips falter under yours, and with an echoing moan, he releases too.

The two of you collapse back onto the mattress.

You lay your head against his chest, feeling it rise and fall while your fingers trace shapes into his skin. 

After a handful of blissfully silent minutes, you ask, “How was that? Was it...okay?”

Dennis is quiet. 

You listen to his gentle breathing. His breath hitches a couple of times.

"Dennis?" 

You pull yourself up to look at him and Dennis scrambles to turn his face away.

You notice the glisten of tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Oh my God, Dennis, are you alright?! If anything was too much, I am so sorry--"

"No." Dennis' voice cracks a little, still facing away from you at the edge of your bed. "The sex was--It was--You were-- Honestly? It was really..." he takes a deep breath then turns to smile earnestly at you, reaching for your hand. "It was really great. Special. I was great, you were great. Great time." he gives your hand a squeeze.

You tentatively squeeze back. "Are you sure?"

Dennis scoffs. "You kidding? That was some pro work we pulled back there!" he slings an arm around you, pulling the two of you close. You stare up at him, uncertain. 

Dennis surveys your expression. "Oh..." realisation seemingly dawns on him,"You're worried about these little old tears? Purely involuntary. Don't know what that's about. Don't read into it. Must just be from all the...exhaustion" he waves a hand absentmindedly. "Guess you tuckered me out a little. That's all."

Something in his eye hints at the issue being deeper, but you're reassured that Dennis' reaction wasn't from anything negative transpiring between the two of you. You decide to delve into him further another time.

“As long as you're okay.” You say as you place a kiss against his jawline. "This was a really good--I had a really good time with you."

Dennis smiles, tiredly. “You're not so bad yourself.” he breathes, exhausted, pulling your covers up around the two of you.

“Is there anything I can get you?” You ask him as you snuggle into his chest.

"You know, sleep sounds pretty good right about now."

You laugh and Dennis joins in, watching you lean over to turn off the bedside light.

He feels you curl up into him and he can't help but let his hand wander to lightly play with your hair.

"Thank you for coming over tonight. It's been nice."

Dennis pulls you in closer to him as he stares up at your ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first bang chapter!!! i've never written smut before so be kind to me lmao :^)


	4. Thanks For The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the morning after, you and dennis spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying tracks: Love Will Fuck Us Apart -AJJ/Kissaphobic - Make Out Monday

7:45 am  
On a Friday  
Philadelphia PA

You wake up nestled snugly in the crook of Dennis’ arm; one hand sprawled out on his chest. 

Waking up early wasn’t unusual. Because you had to travel across town for your day job, you were often forced to face the cold, unfeeling morning.

Usually, it sucked. But today? Not so much.

Dennis Reynolds was in your bed.

That was pretty cool.

As you sleepily recollect last night’s events, you smile.

You allow yourself to lie there for a few moments, basking in the comfort and the smug glow of pride that fluttered in your stomach.

Turning your head slightly, you see that Dennis is still asleep. He looks a lot less angry like this; his lips slightly parted and his hair messed up in curls. 

Almost…cherubic? 

No. That didn’t feel right for conceited dumbass you’d gotten to know.

You lift your hand, brushing the back of your palm delicately against his cheek. 

The moment was peaceful and it was yours.

Dennis huffs softly and furrows his brow as you finally worm out of his hold. As much as you would’ve loved to lie with him until he woke up; it wasn’t the weekend yet, so you had work to get ready for.

You head to grab your uniform from your closet and catch yourself in your vanity’s mirror and realise…you’re still smiling.

It surprised you how good it felt to have Dennis here. It’s fun.

Returning to sit at the edge of the bed, you let your eyes trace over your sleeping guest once more. The warm light of the new day bleeds through your curtains and casts him in a golden radiance.

He really does look uncharacteristically gentle.

With the sunlight now filtering onto him, you notice little smudges of mascara leaving their shadows under Dennis’ eyes and tracking lightly down his cheeks.

You remember last night Dennis cried.

You weren’t fully sure what had triggered it to happen, but with the deepening of your relationship, the cracks in Dennis’ arrogant persona had widened. And he clearly hadn’t wanted you to see it. 

Dennis clearly had some wacko ideas about relationships, that much was obvious. But underneath his cheesy entitlement and power play, you wondered if something lost and hurt lay bubbling just beneath his surface.

The thought set off a weird pang in your heart.

Initially, you’d started stringing him along because it was fun to watch the cocky idiot blush. But you’ll confess, he sure had you curious.

And last night did feel pretty good…

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, you decided there and then that you were going to get to know Dennis better; and that you’d make it clear to him that that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Already wasting enough time with your thoughts, you spring up and begin to haul on your uniform. As you try to hop and shimmy into your work tights, you slip on Dennis’ discarded underwear left lying on your floor. 

With a yelp, you clumsily stumble forward into your dresser, steadying yourself at the last moment.

“Whu…Mac..?”

Cringing, you look over to Dennis. 

You’d woken him up.

Dennis blearily props himself up by his elbows with a grunt. He clearly isn’t fully awake yet.

“Not Mac, just me! Sorry for waking you there.” You chirp cheerily. “Sleep treat you good?”

At the sound of your voice, Dennis’ eyes snap open.

He scrabbles to haul up the covers around him.

“Y/n! You’re awake?!”

Now, Dennis liked being the first up when it came to his…encounters.

For one thing, it meant he could easily vanish without a trace had his bedfellow proved to fall short of his standards.

But more importantly, being up first meant he could get ready in peace. Get himself looking the only way he wanted the world to perceive him: perfect.

And now here you were, up before him and staring at him with a slight concern he could only attribute to how haggard he must look.

“Dennis? You chill?”

In reality, your concern was more directed at the sudden mania that seemed to have taken Dennis over.

He lets out a shrill laugh and launches from the bed, scanning for his possessions in their various new residences across your floorboards.

“Chill? Me? Chill as a cucumber! Slept like a log. Like. A. Log.”, he whips around to face you, though not properly catching your eye, “Now, you wouldn’t mind pointing me towards your bathroom, would you? I just gotta…” he trails off with another little laugh.

“Oh. Sure.” You eye him, unconvinced. “It’s—” You nod your head towards the door in question and Dennis barrels away.

“Great! Got it! Shan’t be long, you just make yourself comfortable!”

“Make myself--? Dennis, this is MY apartment?!” 

But he’s already gone.

That was…odd.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bathroom light flickers with a lazy buzz as Dennis stares his reflection down, smearing foundation over his skin.

“That’s it, that’s better.”, he mutters to himself, smoothing away any imperfections. “There we go.”

He sighs and scowls at himself.

You must think he’s a real freak.

But he can fix that. All it takes is just a little makeup.

As he did most mornings, Dennis pulls the skin of his face back, working out what angles made him appear slimmer.

Better.

Happier.

“Dennis Reynolds, you handsome dog.”, he tells his reflection. Not really believing a word.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strolling into your living room with cheery bravado, Dennis arrives on you slouched upside down on your sofa eating a poptart.

“Oh, sweet. There you are.” You wink with a smile. “Thought you were gonna pull a runner and head out the fire escape or something.”

Dennis presses a hand to his chest in offense. “Do I really seem the type?”

“Oh absolutely. No doubt.”

“No. No the fire escape would be far too obvious.” Dennis muses, “You’d come after me and find me no problem. I prefer to choose my exits with higher guarantees of evasive success.”

You laugh and Dennis finds himself smiling along.

“Ah of course, how dumb of me. I should’ve known.” You say with mock solemnity.

“Please, there’s no need to worry. Your performance last night provoked nothing to require an escape strategy.”, Dennis sits down next to you, “So…we’re all good.”

You laugh once more and roll your eyes, “Wow. High praise. You’re such an asshole.”

You scooch to rest your head in his lap. Uncertain of himself, Dennis starts to gently play with your hair. You close your eyes, relaxing into his touch.

The two of you allow yourself to sit in each other’s silence.

It’s a simple moment, sweet.

Until Dennis’ inhibitions can’t take it anymore.

He coughs awkwardly, prompting you to sit and straighten up. “So,” he asks, watching you stretch out, “what’s on the morning agenda?”

You point your poptart towards him, purposely.

“Breakfast.” You announce. “Most important meal of the day. I got a whole bunch of flavours so you can take your pick. Don’t say I’m never nice to you.”

“Breakfast?” That’s gonna be a no for Dennis. “Ah…There’s really no need for you to go through all that trouble...”

“It’s a poptart. It takes, what, a couple minutes?” You deadpan.

“I’ll grab something when I get to work.” he lied. “My body’s still just waking up.”

You shrug and finish your breakfast, cozying into Dennis’ shoulder. He slings his arm around you loosely, acknowledging how nice it is to feel someone else’s warmth.

This time it’s your turn to break the silence as you catch the time on your wall clock.

“Ah shit!” You bolt upright, “Hate to be a pain, but I’m going to have to run.”

Dennis stiffens as you rise from his hold, standing to grab your bag and keys. He follows you around your apartment, trying to mask his disappointment.

“Now? You mean you need to leave now?”

“Mmhm, ‘fraid so. Can’t risk being late for work.”, you swing around and loop your arms around his neck, “But I don’t wanna be a bitch and chuck you out early... “

“Then that’s easy, just stay.”

Dennis closes the gap between you, pressing your lips to his.

You pull back, chuckling at Dennis’ mildly offended expression.

“How about next time we do this, we don’t pick a weekday?”

In a last-ditch effort to prolong your time together, an idea flings itself into Dennis’ mind.

“Y’know, I’m not busy. If you need to get to work, I could drive you?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dennis’ car was big and stupid.

Sure it looked pretty dependable from a distance, but once inside it you were more than aware of its cracked seats and sagging ceiling.

But a free ride’s a free ride so what’re you gonna do?

“Where can I take you?” Dennis vaunts, clearly pleased with himself to be your chosen chariot to work.

You let out a sigh, always hating to reveal the dumbass name of your employment.

“…Mama Moomoo’s.”

“Come again?”

“…Mama Moomoo’s Milkshake bar. I didn’t name the place; I only work there.”

Dennis blinks.

“So…You don’t do a music thing as your day job?”

“You think I would choose to wear a shirt with a cartoon cow on for a music thing?!”

“Ah. Hm.” Dennis properly clocks your uniform, “Y’know, I think I just assumed better than to question a lady’s fashion choices. But Mama Moomoo’s, huh? We’ll be there in a jiff.”

As Dennis pulls away, you flick through his C.D. selection. You begin to notice a theme…

“Rick Astley fan?”

Dennis scoffs, “I have ears, don’t I? Who WOULDN’T be a fan?! You’re saying you’re NOT?!”

“By no means! I can totally get with Astley.” You take a C.D. out of its case. “We’ve got to put this on. May I?”

Dennis nods in approval and you slide the C.D. into the player. Instantly the car is filled with cheesy 80s pop.

You skip through the tracks, arriving at the only one that mattered in your opinion.  
As the intro blasts into the air, your turn to Dennis with an excited grin.

“You gonna sing? We HAVE to sing.”

Dennis quirks a smug smile, “What do you take me for, a coward?”

The verse starts and the two of you joyously belt along. Dennis’ passion catches you a little off guard. 

He honestly really gets into it.

It’s a hell of a way to wake up properly.

_  
We’re no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of_

_You wouldn’t get this from any other guy  
_

You bop and dance stupidly in the passenger seat, catching Dennis’ eye with a twinkle whenever he looks away from the road.

This is fun.

This is really really fun.

_  
Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you—  
_

A car swerves in front and cuts Dennis off, jolting you both as he has to slam on the breaks. 

Dennis’ easy mood instantaneously melts away and is replaced by rage. He slams his horn aggressively, rolling down his window to yell at the offending driver.

“HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING DICKWAD! You ever heard of a little thing called a TURN SIGNAL?!”

The driver doesn’t give a shit. She flips Dennis the finger and carries on driving.

You watch as Dennis fumes in his seat. His grip on the steering wheel tightening.

“Uh, Dennis..?”

It’s too late.

He cranes his neck out to scream down the driver.

Oh boy.

“BY THE INTENSITY OF **A THOUSAND** BURNING, RED HOT SUNS, YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER **DARED** TO CROSS PATHS WITH THE GOLDEN GOD!!”

You awkwardly shut off the music when you realise his rant doesn’t seem to be wrapping up anytime soon.

“YES, DRIVE AWAY! DRIVE AWAY TO WHEREVER YOUR PITIFUL LIFE MAY TAKE YOU! BUT KNOW THIS; THE GOLDEN GOD **NEVER** FORGETS, AND THE GOLDEN GOD IS VENGEFUL! BY THUNDER, YOU WILL—”

“Dennis!”

You reach out and grab his forearm. He’d been so enraptured in his tirade that the car had begun to swerve.

With a surprised cry, he pulls the vehicle back on track.

You stare at him in bafflement for a moment as he silently seethes, his breathing still sharp.

“Dennis, what the hell-?”

“Sorry you had to bear witness to that. Some people have no sense of decency!”

“I’ll say! You straight-up EXPLODED just then?”

Dennis grits his teeth, clearly trying to suppress his remaining anger.

“Nothing wrong with being passionate.”

He glances over, registering your dumbfounded expression. He takes a deep breath, softening slightly.

“I just didn’t want that asshole making you late for work.”

You shake your head and relax back into your seat.

“My work blows. Obviously, I’d love to make music my fulltime thing but that…doesn’t seem to have worked itself out just yet.”

“Now that just makes no sense to me. I saw you at Paddy’s, you can put on a show alright.”

You smile, thinking back to that night. “Yeah, well it’s real neat you guys booking me up long term. ‘S a big help towards the dream. Plus, thanks to you this means I can finally safely fund my expensive habit of paying rent!” 

“What can I say? Dennis Reynolds: curator of dreams.”

You snort.

“Well, hey! How about you? What’s your dream?” You ask, tentatively pushing the ice, “Or have you already reached it? It’s a pretty sweet gig running your own business with your friends.”

Now it’s Dennis’ turn to laugh.

“GOD, no.”

“What? For real?”

Dennis hums disapprovingly. “The gang-- Paddy’s-- It’s all-- I mean we have FUN but…” He runs his tongue over his teeth in thought. “I guess I thought I’d have my life in a different place by now.”

Noticing this pensive shift, you lean forward in your seat, reaching out to lay a hand on his thigh.

“Well, if you were someplace else, I wouldn’t’ve met you.”

A small smile creeps onto Dennis’ lips.

“Guess not.”, he coughs “Well! Madame Moomoos or whatever the shit.” he nods towards your destination, pulling up. “Here we are, safe in one piece.”

You beam, “Thanks for saving me the bus fare, I’ll owe you one. If you ever want an overpriced milkshake on the house, you’ll know where to find me.”

“Oh, definitely not.” Dennis scrunches his nose, “Do you have any idea what goes in those things?!”

“It’s literally my job. Though you might be smarter than you look for sitting them out, the things I know…” You jokingly shudder and Dennis chuckles.

You wink and turn to open the car door, but before you do, Dennis reaches for your hand and holds it tight.

He’s not sure why.

Maybe he just doesn’t want you to go.

You turn and stare, a little surprised, at your two hands interlocked.

After a moment like this, Dennis presses a little kiss to the palm of your hand.

He’s not sure why.

It just feels like the right thing to do.

A soft smile breaks out on your face and you press a kiss back onto his palm before swiftly hopping out of the car.

You throw Dennis a cheery wave before entering the building.

He watches you go.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dennis parks up outside Paddy’s. He’s technically late for his shift, but who really gave a shit anyway?

He just sits in his parked car. Unable to get out. Just ruminating on recent events.

You baffled Dennis.

Or more specifically; the way Dennis was when he was around you baffled Dennis.

You had teased him and strung him around and taken your sweet time and when Dennis finally was able to come and get what he came for… you had made him cry.

You had called him pretty.

You had called him good.

And you had made him cry.

It was disgusting.

Dennis wasn’t fully sure what it was- maybe the way you shut down his usual advanced, combined with your genuine, caring nature- but something about you made him feel as though he wanted to be vulnerable.

It was awful.

His phone lets out a quick buzz, which Dennis absentmindedly checks.

It’s a text from you.

_Thanks for the ride!_

And a thumbs-up emoji.

Dennis puts his phone back in his pocket.

You were fun to be around.

You had held his interest for longer than anyone in a long time.

You were a good person.

So, Dennis’ next course of action is simple.

Clearly he can never see you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dennis!! you dummy! rick astley said NEVER gonna give u up!! fool!


	5. The Gang Get Dennis Back On Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been forever since i updated!! (pandemic eh? it has ways of skewing your life a bit lmao) thank u so so much everyone who's commented nice things, whenever i got an email notification telling me i have another comment it made me so happy to hear people want me to keep going with this story :D
> 
> ANYWAY chapter summary: dennis doesn't know how to compute with his feelings and makes some poor decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying tracks: How To Never Stop Being Sad- dandelion hands/ The Fear - Lily Allen

8:08 PM  
On a Tuesday  
Philadelphia PA

“Dennis. …Dennis. …DENNIS! GodDAMNit, focus!”

“Hm?”

Dennis’ glassy eyes slide up from what he thought was another sly check of his phone to see Dee glaring at him with exasperation. He scrunches an offended brow at her. What’s she yelling at him for?

In Dee’s hands she tightly clutches his unanswered Chardee Macdennis question. 

Ohhh right, that’s what he’s meant to be doing.

Dee raises her eyebrows in irritated expectation. “I’m waiting.”

She stares at him, strained. Dennis sighs, “Being honest here Dee. I did not hear the question.”

Charlie instantly claws the card from Dee’s clutches with a glorious woop. Him and Mac start chanting “Chance to steal! Chance to steal! Ogh! Ogh! Ogh! Ogh!”

Dee shoots the boys a long, hard look of hatred.

“Thanks a lot asshole,” she hisses to Dennis as Charlie and Mac carry on triumphant, “We’re gonna lose. We never lose! What’s gotten into you?”

Dennis absentmindedly grunts, already back on his phone. Dee struggles not to implode.

Weirdly, Dennis’ competitive streak just isn’t in him today.

He notices, with dull annoyance, there’s still no new messages from you. 

Well, no new messages since he’d started ignoring you anyway. 

It had been about a week since Dennis concluded your goodness was no good for him and, like a coward, he had decided to simply sever all contact. 

Still, the hypocrite that he was, Dennis felt a little hurt that you hadn’t attempted to up-keep your previous daily chit-chat. 

Did you never really want him in the first place? Because if so, that would be rude.

The silence was killing him.

Sure, he could send you something; hell, he’d even typed out the odd message to send during particular moments of boredom or weakness, before deleting it right away. 

He. 

He misses you.

But actually acknowledge that? God forbid.

Charlie manically rattles the box of cards in front of Dennis’ face, breaking him out of his pondering.

“What!? What do you want?!”, Dennis snaps.

Big mistake.

Reactively, Charlie, Mac and Frank break into bouts of jeers. Dee groans and sinks her head into her hands.

“QUESTION! HE ASKED A QUESTION!” Frank foghorns, practically spitting all over the table.

“I just wanted you to pick a card dude! Just wanted you to pick a card!” Charlie chitters mockingly, “But you couldn’t keep your head in the Goddamn game and now Mac and me are cruising away to the town of winners.”

“Jesus Charlie. Alright, I’ll pick a card.”

“Oh no. Uh uh. You asked a question. A-that means ya gotta chug.”

Dennis regards his glass of wine with grim disgust. It was probably the gang’s fault somehow, definitely nothing to do with him and you, but he’d been sitting here with a pit of nausea in his stomach for a couple days now, so realllllly didn’t feel like chugging anything.

He feels the gang’s expectant looks upon him, making his skin crawl.

“This is childish.” Dennis tuts and pushes away from the table, his chair squeaking abrasively against the bar’s wooden floorboards. If he can shut you out then why the hell can’t he do the same to the rest of the gang?

Dennis starts to walk away, and the gang can’t believe it. 

This has never happened before.

Reflexively, Mac slings his glass at Dennis’ head. Dennis turns and yelps, hopping out of the way just in time.

“Are you crazy?!” 

Mac barrels up to Dennis and the others follow, surrounding him.

“How dare you? How DARE YOU!? CHARDEE MACDENNIS IS NOT CHILDISH! CHARDEE MACDENNIS IS THE GAME OF GAMES!! YOU TAKE IT BACK!!” Mac, looking for an outlet for his rage, storms over to the gameboard and attempts to flip it. He grunts. It won’t budge. Remembering that the board is nailed down, he turns back to Dennis, “YOU THINK YOU’RE TOO GOOD FOR US OR SOMETHING? HUH? HUH?”

Dennis looks Mac up and down. 

This isn’t worth his time. 

He scoffs.

And that does it. The gang are suddenly here to hunt; and it looks like it’s Dennis Season.

Without hesitation, insults and complaints are shot abrasively at Dennis from all angles, each barbed with a probing question. Why’s he been so out of it lately? What’s he trying to prove? Who does he think he is? What does he want?

Dennis just lets this wave of annoying, angry sound wash over him with a haughty look of disinterest. Truth is, he doesn’t really have any of the answers they’re looking for anyway.

He sinks into himself, attention drifting back to his phone. Still no messages. Shit, why did he still care? Did he? No.

Maybe he ought to break the ice with you again. 

Just for something to do. 

For fun.

“—AND YOU’RE ALWAYS SO GODDAMN RUDE, AND—” Mac gasps and his rage quadruples when he realises Dennis isn’t even listening, “ **MOTHERFUCKER!** ” he swipes the cellphone from Dennis’ hand. “YOU’RE STILL NOT HEARING ME!”

This brings Dennis back to the moment. He gasps in surprise. He needs that phone back or else he knows there’ll be trouble.

“Shit, Mac! Mac. Alright. Just give me the—” Mac huffs angrily at him in indignation, “Okay, okay, sorry or whatever. I hear you. I’ll go down my stupid drink. Let’s all just—” he takes a deep breath, levelling his voice, “Let’s all just calm down.”

The clamouring from the gang gradually ebbs and Mac, with a shake of his head, goes to hand Dennis back his phone. But, as the screen flashes his way, something catches Frank’s eye.

“Hold it!” he exclaims, whipping up a hand between Mac and Dennis.

“Aw, what now?” Dennis whines.

Frank’s eyes shine with an evil gleam. Taking the phone from Mac, he studies the screen, then looks to Dennis. Dennis stiffens, bracing for what’s coming.

“This is why you’ve been acting like such a spaced-out looney?”

“No. I mean. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What? Lemme see!” Dee skitters round to peer at the screen and Charlie and Mac rush to follow.

“No, guys!” Dennis feebly protests, gesturing limply back to their seats, “What about the game? Let’s get back to the game!”

But it’s too late. The gang gather around Dennis’ screen.

It’s open on his messages to you.

But what’s really interesting is that Dennis had begun to half type out a reply:

_Srry. I shld have messaged. Srry. Don’t laugh but u aren’t wat I’m used 2 so I got scared and_

“Listen—” Dennis begins.

“You got scared.” Dee sarcastically states. “That’s new.”

“No, no.” Mac eagerly chimes, anger completely forgotten, “This is just his system. ‘Inspire Hope’, right? Acting all sensitive and shit?” he beams, “Good going buddy! You D.E.N.N.I.S’d Y/n after all that!”

Yes! That was it. That’s the play here. This was all part of his plan. Y/n was just another girl in Dennis’ long line of conquests. Nothing unusual.

Dennis opens his mouth to concur with this conclusion, but once again, Mac’s brow is furrowed in confusion.

“But if you’re just going through the regular motions…then what’s with all the moping round the house? The Chardee Macdennis disrespect? Dude, you LOVE Chardee Macdennis.”, he muses, “This chick’s done something to you, I swear.”

Dennis shoots Mac a look full of venom before promptly attempting to slide into the blasé.

“Pssh. What’re you talking about Mac? You’re all making such a big deal over nothing just because what? I didn’t wanna listen to you yelling at me? And then you try to spin things towards girl gossip?”, he tuts, “Quite frankly, it’s—Why, it’s beneath you.”

Frank leers darkly, “Then you won’t give a crap if I hit send I suppose?”, his finger hovers menacingly over the button.

“No!” Dennis protests, all too quickly. Before he can take it back, Frank and Dee melt into a raucous cackling fit. Dennis’ body tenses at the sound. “SILENCE!”, he roars, which only intensifies the laughter.

“Ooh you’re scared?”, mocks Dee, “You’re scared someone’s finally playing with your feelings? With your fee fee’s?”

“I knew! I could tell back with that whole strawberry bullshit!”, Frank blabs, “Finally Dennis is being dangled! Look at him, he HATES it! The dummy doesn’t know what to do with himself!”

Dennis seizes his phone while Frank’s defences are down, and storms to the opposite end of the bar, turning away to hide his furious blush. 

Stupid idiot Y/n, causing him nothing but trouble, stupid, stupid--

He deletes his message. 

And you as a contact.

And lets out the breath he’d been holding, though a tightness still remains in his chest.

Charlie and Mac tentatively amble up behind him.

“Uh…Den?”, Charlie asks, “Sorry if this is a lil awkward to ask… What with you just being, uh, emotionally ridiculed and stuff.”, he scratches his ear, uncomfortably, “But Mac and I were finally winning at the game sooo…You think we could get back to it?” he whistles and nods back to the abandoned game.

Dennis doesn’t turn around.

His mental cogs begin to whir.

He needs to get out. Out of the bar. Out of his head. Out of this whole situation with you.

This whole fiasco with the gang was the push he needed to get back on track.

“I’ve got a better idea boys.”, he spins around, afresh with a confident air. “I believe we could all do with some healthy distraction. Too much bullshit’s been thrown around as of late. So, care to join me for a wild night of Gentlemen’s pleasure?”

Mac and Charlie raise their eyebrows in surprise.

“Clubbing. Let’s go clubbing.” Dennis spits.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music in the club is so loud that Dennis could hardly think. Perfect.

He knocks back another bitter tasting shot. He doesn’t know what’s in it and it makes his throat burn, but he doesn’t care. He goes for one more. One more again. His thoughts grow fuzzier and fuzzier. Good.

The beat of the music reverberates through his body, mixing with the alcohol that’s swilling in his brain to envelop him in a numb blanket of invulnerability. 

Dennis ventures back onto the dance floor, head throbbing, soul detached, as it has been so many times before, pushing him right to the cusp of existence. Nothing matters here. He could be dead. He could be a God. All people care about is having a good time and forgetting themselves. 

Dennis is having a good time. He always is. Dennis is in control and having a good time.

Mac and Charlie are somewhere around but Dennis can’t see them. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, but he doesn’t care. 

He’s in his element. A single, good looking, metrosexual guy like him? What could be a better way to spend his nights?

A sudden flash of you, last week, curled up in bed, in his arms, in your room. So peaceful. So still. So perfect. The memory is warm and loving and completely unwelcome and Dennis rapidly blinks it away along with--- Shit. Tears. 

Shit shit shit.

Dennis clatters to the bar. Another drink. Numb it. Numb it like he always does.

But he can’t.

The neon lights flash and Dennis it taken back to his first time watching you on stage. The first time he really saw you. Your confidence, the way you refused to play into his games.

This is your fault.

Glazed, he draws out his mobile, staring at it for a second, processing.

Drunkenly, he group messages the gang:

_Y/n is NOT cominf bak 2 paddyes_

_Fire her or whatervr idc._

_Cancel contract._

_2 much troble_

_Trubble_

_Troubel_

_TROUBLE GODDAMFIT_

_We kno live music brings the hunnies now so dnt need her_

Satisfied that he’s probably got his point across, Dennis feels he’s earned another round of shots. 

A pretty thing next to him at the bar catches his eye and smiles, grabbing his forearm with a squeeze. Dennis doesn’t really take in features or details. He just knows what he’s meant to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stumbling into the men’s bathroom, Dennis and his new friend tumble into one of the cubicles. Dennis rams them against the wall, completely in control.

Dennis fumbles, trying to unzip his pants. He pushes his means-to-an-end away as they try to kiss him once more.

He isn’t here to make love. Dennis just wants to fuck. That’s all he ever wanted, that’s all he—

 _“Dennis, what do you want?”_ , he hears your voice, that solemn question in his ear. He shakes his head, finally clashing mouths with this stranger just to drown everything else out.

Quickly, quickly, belts unbuckled, bodies intertwined, Dennis begins to thrust and grunt.

It’s rhymical. There’s no feeling to it. It’s what he understands.

Dennis is in control. Dennis is here to win.

Why couldn’t you have given him this? This is all he asked for. That’s all he asked.

He stares dead ahead at the bathroom tiles as he bucks, the sound from the dancefloor thumping through the walls.

The two of you dancing in his car to Rick Astley--block it out. You upsidedown on your sofa with a poptart in your mouth--block it out. . You standing in your doorway looking up at him in your pyjama shirt--block it out. The tender sex, your lopsided smile, the way you made him feel like he could build something with you--block it out block it out block it out.

_“Dennis, what do you want?”_

With a low growl and sputter, Dennis comes.

He pulls back. Zips up his pants. And leaves his partner in the cubicle.

Clean and clinical.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You lie awake in your bed, the covers tangled up around you from all your tossing and turning.

God, you felt like an idiot.

You’d seen it coming, you KNEW what sort of a man Dennis Reynold’s was from that very first sly smile he’d sent your way. And yet, like a sucker, you had started to hope that perhaps he’d see you as something more than just a pitstop on his misogynistic journey.

You rub your hands across your face in frustration.

It had become apparent to you that Dennis had issues. And it wasn’t your intention to magically fix him, but damn, you really wanted to believe you had seen something in him that nobody else even knew was there.

Maybe that’s how he makes all the girls feel before having sex with them then ghosting them. What a chump.

Well, there’s no point crying about it now. You’d messaged him a couple times around a week ago and you weren’t gonna paint yourself as desperate by chasing him.

Maybe this was fine. Maybe Dennis just needed a little time. You knew you’d be seeing him again before long; your next concert was scheduled pretty soon so maybe the next chance you got to meet in person the two of you could continue to work on what you’d started.

You rolled over in bed. Plagued by these late-night thoughts. You knew you were better than to get so hung up over this but it was hard to clear your mind.

Unexpectedly, your phone rings, making you jump. You feel around blindly for it and blearily check who could be calling at this hour.

An unknown number. Right. 

Against your better nature, you answer it.

“Yeah?”, you grouse down the line, “Why are you doing this to me? It’s late, man.”

No response.

“Hello?”

Nothing. 

You give it a moment.

Still nothing.

“Right. Okay. Night night.”, you hang up. 

Weird.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the street, Dennis stands at the payphone, feeling empty.

He didn't know what he wanted to achieve by calling you.

He didn't know what he wanted at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, tysm for keeping up with this story! sorry this chapter is kind of sad but dont blame me, blame dennis


	6. Dennis Spills His Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dennis continues to be bad at expressing his feelings!! shocker!!! but the real question is how much longer are you gonna be able to deal with it?? :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying Tracks: Nobody Gets Me (Like You) – Wallows/Stop – Spice Girls

7:36PM  
On a Saturday  
Philadelphia PA

“So, we’re calling them: Sloppy Piñatas.”, Frank explains, gesturing wide. He nods to Charlie and the mystery object hidden on the table under the sheet. 

Charlie whips away the sheet to reveal an ugly, lumpy object, semi-resembling a traditional Piñata donkey, legs bowing under the weight of its sloshing contents. Next to it, an array of various smashing implements.

“It’s like a regular Piñata but we filled it with booze, like a keg!” Frank continues enthusiastically, trying to sell the concept to a disdainful Dennis and Dee.

“Frank--”, Dennis inhales sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Frank, this won’t do at all.” 

Frank and Charlie’s expressions turn sour. Dennis presses on. 

“Now, I respect your ambition in combining inebriation with destruction, I really do; but the mental groundwork just isn’t there.”

He approaches the table and nonchalantly picks up one of the tools of destruction -a metal bat- and mimes a couple swings.

“The aim is to bop this little fella on the head. He cracks open; everybody’s happy. That’s the plan here, am I correct?”

Frank and Charlie pout and nod. 

Dennis mimes one more swing, then quickly brings a hand to his cheek in pretend shock.

“Except, oh no, wait! I smashed the disgusting thing open and now there’s booze all over the floor. Wasted booze. Wasted booze that nobody can drink, making my floors all sticky.” He drops the bat down to the floor, deadpan.

Charlie scrunches his nose. “What?”

“He’s asking how anyone’s supposed to drink from it when you break it, moron.” Dee adds, sourly.

“Oh, they don’t break.”

Dee blinks, “What?”

Charlie rubs the back of his neck, not really seeing the problem. “Yeah, regular Piñatas weren’t exactly durable enough to hold liquid, so I sewed these ones out of a bunch of tough leathers Frank had in the back. They’re real sturdy.”

“How’s THAT for mental groundwork?”, Frank puffs smugly.

Dee and Dennis simultaneously frown.

“So, what? You gotta take a knife to it?”

“No, no.”, Frank wags a finger, “You’re only allowed to try smashing ‘em with a percussive force. Thems the rules.”

Dee and Dennis swap withering looks.

“That makes literally no sense.”

“Ugh! You’re not getting it!” Charlie waves his hands dismissively towards the twins. “People will love this! It’s good family fun!”

Frank sidles up to him. “C’mon Charlie, allow us to provide these boneheads with a little visual demonstration.”

Dennis and Dee observe with lofty curiosity as the two men weaponize themselves and commence in whacking the unfortunate creature of their creation.

Within seconds, the ambiance to the bar is filled with bouncy, wet, slapping sounds, punctuated by Frank and Charlie’s grunts of exertion.

The Sloppy Piñata remains undestroyed.

Dennis and Dee share another wry look and shrug, turning away from the shameful display and back to their drinks.

Things feel like they’ve gone back to normal. 

Back to dumb, bullshit, Sloppy Piñata normal. 

Dennis had gotten better and better at pushing you out of his mind. He hadn’t thought about you, or any of the introspective thoughts that came with you, in a few days.

And he was pretty proud about that.

It made him feel like he had won.

And he was lucky too! 

No, not lucky. Smart.

He’d gotten out just in time before he actually became stupid enough to consider being vulnerable with you. 

Yes, you had tried to wear down his defences with your phony “sincerity” and that whole scam where you made him feel good in ways besides just sexual release, but Dennis Reynolds was far too clever to fall for your tricks. He would not be fooled into letting you in.

Still, it was…annoying you’d gotten so close.

Shit.

Realising he was thinking about you again, Dennis quickly downs the rest of his drink and pours himself another.

“Guys!”, Mac slams open the door and powerwalks up to the group. “Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys.” He stops with a nod, hands on hips. “Hello.”

“Mac, get in here!” Frank calls, beckoning between hits and grunts, “We need man-power!”

Mac’s eyebrows raise, interest piqued as he cautiously saunters over. 

“Intriguing…” He decidedly picks up a broom and joins the assault, not requiring any further explanation of the situation.

As he swings, Mac casually addresses Dennis. “Oh, I just passed Y/n. She’ll be round in a moment if you wanna fix your hair or something.”

Dennis chokes, practically jumping out of his skin. Dee’s face lights up in wicked delight.

Mac brings the broom down mightily upon the Piñata’s head. It slides off the table and splats to the floor. 

It’s still no closer to being bust open. All the same, Frank and Charlie cheer.

Before Mac can deliver another blow, Dennis grabs the broom and yanks Mac around to face him, a wild look in his eye.

“What are you telling me here, Mac?”, he asks, trying to keep a lid on his frenzy. “Y/n’s coming? For why?!”

Mac’s eyes narrow, unsure if this is a test of some kind. He sounds out his sentence slowly. “To…set up for the concert tonight? Looks pretty sweet. She’s bringing that, uh, light thingie and--”

“And WHY—” Dennis cuts Mac off, “ –would she be setting up her concert when we BANISHED her?! Fired! Cancelled! GONE! Didn’t you heed my commands?!”

Mac twiddles his fingers, uncertain what to say.

“Oh… You were serious about that…?” he struggles to meet Dennis’ eye, “We all just thought you were joking…considering how she’s got you whipped and stuff….”

Dennis pales.

Dee sniggers, enjoying his discomfort immensely.

“I didn’t think you were joking.”, she declares, “If it helps.”

Dee coolly rests her chin in her hand as Dennis glowers at her, “I just get my kicks seeing you act like a self-conscious limpdick.”, she smiles, “Personally? It’s funny for me.”

Dennis lurches for her wrathfully, using the broom he’d taken from Mac to attack her.

“I’ll show you funny you bitch!! You STUPID BITCH--!”

Paddy’s front door opens a crack. 

With a fearful gasp, in one swift motion Dennis leaps the bar and ducks down to hide behind it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You’d been bracing yourself to come back to Paddy’s. There was a part of you that didn’t even want to, but the money and opportunity was just too good to pass up.

Your stomach twists in awkward anticipation as you run through the possibilities of what could unfold when you finally see Dennis again. 

Was he going to act like nothing had ever happened between the two of you? Was he going to shower you with adoring affection the moment you walked through that door? Honestly, you weren’t sure what would piss you off more.

You force down your wounded pride and put on a brave face. But when you walk through Paddy’s door you find…Dennis is no where to be seen?

Shit, maybe he’d died or something.

“Heyo!”, you announce your presence with a little wave. You spot the Sloppy Piñata and tilt your head. “That’s a neat, uh… Okay, what is that, a leather horse?”

The gang stare at you in startled silence, not providing any clarification.

From his hiding spot, Dennis coils into himself slightly. Upon hearing your voice, he’s struck with all those strange sensations he’d been trying to suppress.

You cough, trying to break the unexpectedly weird tension. “My buds and me are gonna start unloading my gear from the van. Once we’re done, I’ll start setting it all up like last time. Sound good?”

You flash a smile, a little unnerved by the way everybody seems so intensely fixed on you. “That’s…fine, right?”, and then you add, just for the hell of it, “Where’s Dennis at by the way?”

Dee opens her mouth to speak but before she gets a chance, Mac puts her in a headlock, clamping her mouth shut.

“You can’t be here! We cancelled you! Leave!”, Mac rapidly shakes his head, shaking Dee along with him. “GET OUT! You need to leave NOW!”

This hostility has you taken aback. 

“Uh. What?”

“He said we cancelled you!”, Frank gripes, “So I GUESS that’s what we’re doing… Gah! Who needs you?”, he stoops to scoop up the Sloppy Piñata, “Sorry toots, we’re taking the bar’s entertainment down a different avenue!”, he switches to a high-pitched voice, speaking as the Piñata, “A much SLOPPIER avenue!” 

Frank cackles in delight.

You try to process what you’re hearing.

“You—You’re—", it’s hard to know what to say to tackle this, “This is like, a joke, right?” 

No response. 

Not a joke.

“You’ve cancelled me?”, you run a hand through your hair, attempting to make sense of it all, “Mac, I was literally just talking to you about the concert tonight outside!”

“Nope. That wasn’t me! GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU.” 

Mac finds it hard to stop anxiously glancing behind the bar’s counter. Lucky for Dennis, you’re too perplexed to pick him up on it.

“Guys, look, you can’t—", you can hear yourself pleading now, “I’ve brought all my stuff over— We have a contract!”

Charlie winces, “Ooh, shouldn’t have mentioned that. Yeah, Mac, you’re gonna have to eat that now.”

“Yeah, now I’ve gotta eat it. Thanks a LOT.”

“Please. Guys. I—" 

This was so demeaning. You felt awful. 

“I really want this job. I— I need this job.”

Charlie makes a face. “Geeze. This is getting a pretty embarrassing for you. You think maybe you wanna…?”, he nods towards the front door. “You wanna scoot?”

Behind the bar, Dennis has shut his eyes. Waiting for you to just leave so this whole frustrating experience would be done. 

He’d finally stamp out and extinguish that tiny spark you’d awakened in him and go back to living the same old disconnected, unchallenged lifestyle that had served him over all these years. Never looking back. Never looking inside.

That’s what he wanted.

Wasn’t it?

Hm. When he thinks about it like that, it kinda doesn’t sound so great?

You were getting pretty angry now. 

Finally being promised a steady gig and income, then having that snatched away with no warning or reason felt like a pretty big slap in the face.

Sure, the gang were impulsive, thoughtless people, but you guessed there was something more to this rash decision. It was pretty obvious as to what, or who, that could be.

You swallow your vexations thickly, trying to remain calm, “Can you at least tell me why?”, you step forward dangerously towards the group, “Because I thought I made pretty good on my end of the deal. So, is one of you gonna let me know what this is actually all about?”, you raise your eyebrows with questioning aggression, “Or should I assume this leads back to Dennis?”

Hearing you say his name snaps Dennis out of his thoughts and makes him feel like a spike has been shoved right through him.

Not that he cared, but if the gang really did cancel you then he knew you’d be back struggling to pay your rent. Not that he cared, but he knew this would be a real unnecessary kick in the teeth when you were just trying to follow your dreams, which, hell, is braver than anything he’d ever done. Not that he cared but by God, you were good at putting on a show and that Paddy’s was SO lucky to have you. Not that he cared, but he knew this would all be his fault, and he knew if he let this happen, he would never see you again.

Not that he cared, but he cared about you. Because you had tried to care about him.

Jesus shitting fuck.

Dee, who’d been repeatedly thrashing against Mac’s hold all this time, finally elbows him in the ribs, prompting her release. She lets out a startled honk as she stumbles forward, suddenly freed; then straightens up, shooting Mac a dirty look.

“Y/n wants to know why we’re dumping her crabby ass to the curb? I think we can manage to answer that, don’t you boys—?”

“FOUND IT!” 

Everyone turns in revelation as Dennis springs up from behind the counter, broom in hand. He laughs, wagging a finger to the broom.

“Been looking for this little guy everywhere! Who knew it was right here behind the…”, he looks up, feigning astonishment as his gaze lands on you, “Why, Y/n, you’re here! How good it is to see you. I assume you’re here to set up for tonight?”

He smiles walking round from the bar as your eyes follow him, agog. 

“That’s just swell.”, he breezes, “Care to join us for a quick round of Sloppy Piñata? As you can see, I’ve already called dibs on the old broom, but there’s plenty other perfectly good bashing options, I assure you.”

“Dennis, cut the bullshit for once in your life. You think I’m stupid?.” you question, watching as Dennis’ smile falters. “The hell’s actually going on?”

“Den, what IS going on?”, Charlie chips in, hands raised, “I just wanna get on with my day. So, we ARE having a show tonight? Or? Because it’s getting hard to keep up with this, man. A minute ago you’re screaming at us to get rid of Y/n, and now—”

“CHARLIE.”

“And now you’re just screaming at me again. Got it, great, great, great.”, Charlie grumbles and trails off.

Dennis tries to smooth things over with you, with an incredibly strained smile “He’s just foolin’ around. We all like to fool around after a good day’s toil, don’t we fellas?”

“Ahhh. I got it dude.” Mac assures Dennis, clapping a hand on his shoulder, “I can throw the bitch out. Like, physically, I’ll grab her and—"

“NO!” Dennis shoves Mac back to prevent his advance on you.

Mac hesitates, bewildered, “But…this was what you wanted?”

As this mess continues to unfold. You let the conformation that Dennis had set you up to be screwed over, shouted at, humiliated, and fired sink in. 

Despite everything, before this, you had sort of hoped the two of you could’ve slowly continued to build upon the small something you’d started.

You thought Dennis just needed a little time. A little space to process.

But turns out he wants you gone. And he doesn’t even respect you enough to tell you that properly.

“Cool.” You speak numbly with a small nod, “Okay, bye.”

You’ve had enough.

You turn to leave Paddy’s forever, but Dennis reaches out and catches hold of your forearm. 

“WAIT!”

“Get off of me—”

“Come on. Don’t be like that, don’t leave! Look, hear me out—”

“Goddamnit Dennis, let GO!”

You force him off of you and Dennis takes a couple steps back, hands raised in surrender. 

The two of you stare each other down.

“What is it? What do you want, Dennis?”, you spit the words.

“Y/n. I’m.”, Dennis flicks a quick glance to the gang, watching the scene. He makes an effort to squash his self-conscious feelings before carrying on. “I’m. Uh.” 

Sorry. Just say sorry.

Dennis notices the way Dee’s fixed him with a look of perverse fascination. He feels the whole gang’s eyes on him. The whole world’s eyes on him, anticipating his next move.

You watch him, wide eyes and waiting.

He can’t do it.

“Y/n, I’m sensing some serious tension here. What’s the problem? I said your little concert can go right on ahead. So, how about a smile, huh? You’d look much prettier with one.”

And in that moment, Dennis hates himself more than usual.

“FUCK you!”

You wrench the broom from Dennis’ hands, and with an enraged yell, you slam it down, full force, onto the Sloppy Piñata. The sad creature squishes out of Frank’s hold and hits the floor.

The gang’s jaws drop in amazement as the leathery sack finally bleeds its boozy guts out. Frank softly brings his hands to his face.

You’d smashed it open.

Dennis blinks, a loss for words.

With one final glare, you dump the broom and storm out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You march out, hearing the door bang behind you.  
God, what an asshole. To think he really had you there for a moment?!  
“Y/n—”  
You sigh angrily and turn around. 

Dennis has sheepishly followed you out.

He stands on the sidewalk uncertainly, squirming under your glare.

“What is it now, Dennis?”, you put your hands on your hips, “What else could you possibly have to say to me?”

“A lot! Actually!” Dennis exclaims, then immediately retreats into himself, stepping back as if to distance himself from this sudden proclamation.

You furrow your brow and tilt your head. Where is this going?

Dennis groans and rubs a hand over his face. He’s looking pretty clammy.

“Y/n, you’re gonna laugh, or, well, maybe you’re gonna hate me. I don’t know. I’ve never had to say anything like this before because, well, quite frankly because…” he trails off, a queasy expression clouding his features.

“Because?”

Dennis takes a deep breath as if preparing to continue speaking but just holds it in, stiff and frozen.

This is wasting your time.

“Dennis—"

“I’m-acknowledging-that-I-went-about-this-in-all-the-wrong-ways-and-I’m…”, he exhales, “Sorry.”

He grimaces, checking your reaction before he continues. You seem a little stunned.

“Look, initially, you were nothing. I just had to…surmount you, then move on.”, he explains, “It’s what I do. That’s how I am. How I’ve always been. That’s how I get off.”

“Wow. You’re really winning me over.”, you deadpan.

“Listen! Just--!”, he collects himself, “Forgive me. God, this is difficult. What I’m trying to say is…There’s something different about you.” 

Dennis presses his lips together and steeples his fingers, working out if he wants to commit to what he’s about to say. 

“I believe you can save me.”

You blink, “ _Save_ you?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted to hear?”, Dennis queries, “I was broken—No. Let’s say ‘untameable’. But then you came along, and I thought you could fix me, so I got scared and I ran from it; ignoring you, sleeping around, getting the gang to harass you back there. However, NOW I realise—”

“Dennis, stop.”

“I—", he wavers,“Okay.”

You pause for a second and squeeze your eyes tight shut, breathing in; your emotions trying to catch up with whatever the hell’s been going on these past ten minutes or so.

You still felt lingering anger. And embarrassment. And now THIS.

“Dennis, I liked you, I really did.”, you let out a weary laugh, “I mean, you’re super weird, but I really did have fun with you.”

Dennis’ face lights up, “Hey, yeah? That’s great!—”

“But you can’t ask me fix you. Or save you.”, you tell him, heavily, “You can’t expect that from me. It’s too much.”

Dennis buffers, a disgraced blush bruises across his cheeks.

“I don’t understand. This was me being emotionally honest with you, I thought—"

“We still barely know each other.”, you step towards him and he shamefully breaks away from your gaze, “And if you _do_ want to get to know me, then you’re gonna have to treat me a little nicer.”

Perhaps going against your better judgement, you gently take Dennis’ hands. His air of indignation softens a little.

“And would you,”, he swallows, his voice small, “Would you let me? Get to know you. That is.”

“Dennis—”

“Because I’m just tired of feeling Goddamn empty all the time.”, he smiles tightly, looking back to you, eyes pricking, “So, Goddamn tired.”

This hangs in the air.

Before you can respond, you’re interrupted by the sound of snickering behind you.

The two of you whip around to the source of the noise.

The gang have been watching from the doorway all this time. Their expressions ranging from bemusement to curious interest.

And it’s like a flip has been switched in Dennis. 

He lets go of your hands and storms towards the gang, body taut with tension, eyes blazing. 

“OH, YOU’RE LAUGHING?! YOU THINK I’M **FUNNY**?!”, he screeches as you watch in mortification, “YOU THINK I’M SOOO AMUSING??”

The gang rapidly abscond inside, but Dennis isn’t done.

“GET BACK HERE YOU BITCHES! SONS OF BITCHES!”, he sputters and rages, “YOU WOULDN’T BE LAUGHING IF I SLICED OFF ALL OF YOUR **GODDAMN FACES** , HUH?”

You flinch as Dennis lets out a mighty scream.

“Jesus! STOP! Are you insane?!?”, you clasp your hands to your head, “What’s wrong with you?!”

“IT’S NOT WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME!! IT’S WHAT’S WRONG WITH **EVERYONE**!!!”, he shouts towards the bar.

Emotionally exhausted, and honestly a little terrified, you turn and walk down the street, arms hugging yourself defensively.

Dennis pants, winding himself down as he realises you’re leaving.

“Y/N!”

Then quieter. 

“Y/n...”

And it’s the pleading you hear in his voice that gets you to look back this one final time.

Dennis stands there, desperate and a little wild, still coming down from his outburst.

Dennis Reynolds; cocky defences down, heart open, reaching out to you.

“Please. We still haven’t-- You-- You told me I was good, that I could be good.”

And you know from the way he’s looking at you, he’s asking you for that assurance one more time.

But you just can’t give it to him. 

It’s too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!! man i was racing to finish this chapter yesterday so i could post something for you guys today but then i realised this really isnt a very romantic chapter lmaooo so sorry hahah. well this is DENNIS we're talking about so i'm sure none of u thought this story would be smooth sailing
> 
> im beyond pleased that people have been commenting to say they think im characterising the gang well :D its HARD to write dennis in these emotional revelation scenes while not making him too ooc so i hope im walking the line of keeping him enough of an idiot asshole to stay true to character while not making him unappealling or too dense with how he expresses himself?? with the way the story's planned i've got a lotta work ahead of me woof
> 
> thank you again for your comments! i'll see you all at the next one <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is the first story I've posted here so let's see how it goes, eh?
> 
> This is going to be a developing narrative so if you feel things weren't hot and steamy enough or angsty enough for your liking then stick around my friend.
> 
> I can't promise when I'll update next because, y'know, global pandemic and all, but I've got the whole she-bang planned out so hopefully if you're interested, things won't take too long :^)


End file.
